Lost Memories Found
by flinchcanpunchthroughwalls1
Summary: From happy and sweet to depressed and cold. Grace died one week ago who did it? She wakes up on the streets with fuzzy memories. She becomes a thief. Memories start to come back when she meets her past life friend. T for violence
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The bells are ringing. I can't believe I tried to break into a bank! Sirens are blaring.

Next thing I know is-

"Name?" the police woman asks.

"Grace."

"Full name would be nice."

"I gave you my full name."

"What no last name?"

"I had one once but I can't remember it. I woke up on the streets of London covered in cuts and bruises. I only remember my name, the rest is fuzzy."

After I said that a woman with strait blond hair and blue eyes came in.

"Sally, the printer isn't working." The woman said

"Sorry can't fix it right now, Joan."

"Dang it." Joan looks at me and her pale face gets paler.

"G-Grace?" she says, eyes wide

"Do I know you?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Guess who's back!**

**Clive: Me.**

**Me: BAKA *hits on the head***

**Clive: what the heck does 'baka' mean?**

**Joan: It means idiot.**

**Me*Puts Clive in a box and drops him in to hole to Wonderland***


	2. Chapter 2

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Grace's POV

"Do I know you?" I ask

Joan smiles, "Sorry, you look exactly like my dead best friend, only when she was 12."

"Weird."

"Funny thing is you also have the same voice as her."

"That's just plain freaky."

Joan comes over and starts to talk to the police lady.

"Well, it looks like Joan is going to take care of you from now on. She's not adopting you but you will live with her."

While Joan was taking me to her house she asked me a question,

"Do you think this song is good?" she plugs in an iPhone

"It's one of my best friend's favorites I want to see how much alike you two are. By the way her name was Grace."

"That's my name!" I say.

Joan smiles and plays the song.

(Hero by Skillet)

_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_ Losin' my faith today_

_ (Fallin' off the edge today)_

_ I am just a man_

_ Not superhuman_

_ (I'm not superhuman)_

_ Someone save me from the hate_

_ It's just another war_

_ Just another family torn_

_ (Falling from my faith today)_

_ Just a step from the edge_

_ Just another day in the world we live_

_[Chorus:]_

_ I need a hero to save me now_

_ I need a hero (save me now)_

_ I need a hero to save my life_

_ A hero'll save me (just in time)_

_ I've gotta fight today_

_ To live another day_

_ Speakin' my mind today_

_ (My voice will be heard today)_

_ I've gotta make a stand_

_ But I am just a man_

_ (I'm not superhuman)_

_ My voice will be heard today_

_ It's just another war_

_ Just another family torn_

_ (My voice will be heard today)_

_ It's just another kill_

_ The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_[Chorus]_

_ I need a hero to save my life_

_ I need a hero just in time_

_ Save me just in time_

_ Save me just in time_

_ Who's gonna fight for what's right_

_ Who's gonna help us survive_

_ We're in the fight of our lives_

_ (And we're not ready to die)_

_ Who's gonna fight for the weak_

_ Who's gonna make 'em believe_

_ I've got a hero (I've got a hero)_

_ Livin' in me_

_ I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_ Today I'm speaking my mind_

_ And if it kills me tonight_

_ (I will be ready to die)_

_ A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_ A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_[Chorus]_

_ I need a hero_

_ Who's gonna fight for what's right_

_ Who's gonna help us survive_

_ I need a hero_

_ Who's gonna fight for the weak_

_ Who's gonna make 'em believe_

_ I need a hero_

_ I need a hero_

_ A hero's gonna save me just in time _

"… That was really good."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Sorry for the short chapter but this is hard to start off! And yes skillet is my favorite band listen to them!**

**Clive: when am I going to come in?**

**Me: next chap- wait HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF WONDERLAND?!**

**Clive: *points at The wizard of Oz***

**Me: how?**


End file.
